Coruscant
Coruscant was an ecumenopolis—a city-covered planet—located in the Coruscant system of the Core Worlds. Known for its cosmopolitan culture and towering skyscrapers, Coruscant was generally believed to be original homeworld of humans. The planet is also located in a strategic place, where they are many major trade routes, which allowed it to grow in power and influence and become the hub of the galaxy. It was the location of several major landmarks, including the Jedi Temple and the Senate Building. Serving as the capital of the galaxy since the ancient days of the Old Republic, Coruscant was at the center of many important events, as it was briefly under the control of the Reconstituted Sith Empire before being liberated by the Republic of Free Systems and the Jedi. When the Confederacy of Independent Systems attacked Coruscant in 19 BBY, known as the Battle of Coruscant, the Galactic Senate began debating if additional wartime powers needed to be granted to Chancellor Palpatine. There was political opposition to this spearheaded by the Delegation of 2,000, who spoke out against the granting of these emergency powers. However, as the war raged on and peaceful core worlds were targeted by the Confederacy, the Galactic Senate suffered war fatigue and voted to grant the additional wartime powers to Palpatine, who, on the eve of the New Order, declared all Jedi enemies of the state. Palpatine, who was the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, succeeded in his scheme to turn the Republic into a military dictatorship and instructed the clones to execute Order 66 against the Jedi, resulting in a galaxy-wide purge. Palpatine attempted dissolve the Republic and declared himself Galactic Sith Emperor, also revealing the existence of the Reconstituted Sith Empire, which had been hiding on the Sith Worlds the Stygian Caldera. However, there was great political unrest, and many Senators and citizens fled to Hosnian Prime, where the Republic of Free Systems was declared. To prevent more people from leaving Coruscant, Palpatine called his Sith armies to occupy the planet and ordered his forces to blockade it. This event, combined with the Jedi Temple Attack, is known as the Sacking of Coruscant. The blockade was broken during a battle over the planet between the Empire and the Republic, allowing more refugees to escape to Hosnian Prime. Coruscant continued to serve as galactic capital even throughout the years of war raging between the Empire and the Republic. It was viewed as a battle-ground planet; whoever held Coruscant had the most power in the galaxy. Coruscant became the Empire's throneworld until 14 BBY, when the Liberation of Coruscant occurred and the Treaty of Coruscant was signed by the two factions. The planet then became the capital of the Republic once again and the Empire was pushed out into parts of the mid rim and beyond. The Old Jedi Temple also served as a sanctuary for the surviving members of the Jedi Order, until they abandoned Coruscant as their home base for Tython in 12 BBY. The Old Jedi Temple is still active, but is no longer the headquarters of the Jedi. All was well on Coruscant until 1 BBY, when it was attacked by the Sith Empire in the Second Battle of Coruscant. Description Overview here Surface here Locations here Environment here History Pre-Republic